


不度（九）

by Qiandeng



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiandeng/pseuds/Qiandeng
Summary: abo，特工组，双A设定年下攻，养成系，🔞禁（纯情白甜文星伊×普通变态金容仙）
Kudos: 13





	不度（九）

19

可是凭什么，那个人会相信金容仙。

她究竟是自己走的还是被威胁去的，她现在究竟是安全还是危险，她们的身份那个人究竟知道多少。

文星伊跟组织申请要把任务继续下去，他们不能就这样认定失败，否则金容仙会非常危险，完全孤立无援。

文星伊这么想着，起码，她的金容仙活要见人，死要见尸。

“你怎么就知道金容仙现在在那个人手里。”金道勋很意外，文星伊才在金容仙失踪的第三天就联系到他说知道金容仙的下落。

“我给您传的那些资料，都是有指向性的，您很了解我们的身世，所以我很相信您，现在也只有您可以帮我跟组织重新申请了。”

“你怎么认为我会帮你，如果我也觉得颂乐她是叛变呢？”

“不会，金容仙是您一手带出来的，当年那个案件您是主办人，现在您知道了当年的受害者现在处境依旧毫无动容吗？”

金道勋看着文星伊愣了一会，随后摇了摇头无奈道：“究竟金容仙这么个玩世不恭的小姑娘，是怎么把生活在这种环境下的你养的这么天真可爱的？”

文星伊被金道勋这句话给问愣了，脸突然发烫。

“不管怎么样，组织利益放在第一位，我可以帮你向组织申请对找到金容仙之后进行调查，这个任务你可以继续，但是，只要金容仙人一旦被组织带回，你就只能配合组织，明白吗？”

“明白了！”对于文星伊来说，最重要的是金容仙不能出任何意外，不管是谁都不能伤害到她，而她是绝对信任金容仙的。

朴振英看见文星伊来很惊喜地起身：“怎么会突然来找我？”

“因为想见见爸爸之前的战友，不知道找谁，只好来问问您。”文星伊觉得这些人无论任何都得见一下，哪怕得不到答案。

“哈哈哈好，这不是什么难事，我带你去见见他们。”朴振英哈哈大笑起来，“说话做事硬气一点，你好歹也是大院里出生的孩子。”

文星伊不知道自己怎么变得这么小心翼翼，可能也是因为这是父亲之前珍视的战友们。

文星伊被带进一个茶水室，才坐下不久，就有四五位军衔不低的军官进来了，文星伊连忙起身，朴振英一一给文星伊介绍。

“这是文长官的女儿。”

“真没想到，这么多年过去，都长这么大了。”一位面容和善，和朴振英完全不一样气质的军官和文星伊握手，顺便还拍了拍文星伊的肩。

其余几位也握了手。让文星伊有些惶恐，这几位的军衔，跟她握手真的是……

“今天她说想要见见文长官的战友，就聊聊吧。”朴振英放松靠在木椅上，“星伊不要介意，咱们军部这里没有好的座椅。”

“啊没事的。”

“我们聊文长官，是不是不太好……”其中一位开口。

“没事的，我今天其实就是想听听爸爸以前的故事……还是说，爸爸身份……”文星伊开始飞快接话，到最后慢慢小声下去。

“啊不是的，文长官是我们非常敬重的人，既然是星伊想听，我们就聊聊吧。”

“从哪开始呢？”

“就从他以前训练老是教训我们那里开始吧，我这个印象太深刻了，简直刀子嘴豆腐心……”

一群中年男人聊起他们以前的长官，突然像当年初出茅庐在军营里拼搏的热血少年。

文星伊突然就很想流泪，她小时候记忆里的爸爸，有时候后很严厉，但更多是温柔，今天她才知道，原来他在战友面前是这个样子的……

最后文星伊只是静静听着，时间差不多了就道别。

“谢谢。”文星伊最后深深鞠了个躬。

“说什么谢谢啊，我们也很高兴今天，这段回忆太久了，以后你多来看看你叔叔们，现在长成这么漂亮的大姑娘，但是气息完全不输你爸当年啊。”那个面容和善的军官第一时间就把文星伊扶起来了。

道别了之后文星伊回到车里闭眼休息了一会。

一开始她以为是她的错觉，没想到那个拍她肩膀的军官真的用摩斯密码给她传递了什么信息，是一个联系方式。离开时扶她更详细的告诉了她联系的时间。

不能直说，还要这么隐蔽，他挑选的角度都会有意无意的挡住其他人。

文星伊不敢多想，怕自己会收不住，她得先好好的整理一下，以及，要不要去联系这个人。

20

两天后金容仙依旧没有下落……文星伊甚至不知道人是不是安全的。

文星伊没办法，选择在时间里联系了对方。

“星伊？我一直期待着你会联系，但是你真的联系了……唉，我是那天的宋伯伯，现在你只管听我说，内容你自己判断。”

“本来想约你好好见面聊一聊的，但是你现在应该是被监视了吧，只有电话比较安全，你的通讯工具应该被RBW保护着的。”

“虽然这样说那一下可能接受不了，但是还是要告诉你，你要小心朴振英，我怀疑当年就是他陷害的你父亲。”

“虽然当年搜查证据的时候他也很认真，非常积极，但是回忆起来就像是，很胸有成竹我们没有办法翻当年你父亲被定罪的证据一般。”

“我知道空口无凭，你给我一个安全的邮箱，我想办法把后来我偷偷核对的疑点和证据都发给你。”

“这么多年，我们靠着朴振英飞黄腾达，但是我总是良心不安，想着哪天有人再翻起旧事，谢天谢地我终于等来了你。”

一通电话，短短两分钟。

对于文星伊来讲就是一个内心创口的火山爆发，她不明白，为什么是他，她甚至以为朴振英是自己可以信任的人。

那金容仙呢，她知道吗，她知道吧，她什么时候知道的呢……

文星伊放下手机，脑袋里想了一堆东西，什么乱七八糟的都有，突然她穿着睡衣和拖鞋跑出家门，现在她只想清醒清醒。

凌晨两点半的夜晚很冷，她没有感觉，路灯把她投射在柏油路上，成了一个不规则的影子，文星伊头低低的，她心里想，我想回家。

有你的家。

21

金容仙已经失踪一个月，文星伊知道她在哪也不能轻举妄动，她不知道金容仙是否安好，只是知道她大概还活着。

文星伊这段时间失魂落魄，丁辉人和安惠真都已经看不下去了。

“要不你就搬了吧，天天也不休息，你能把这些资料看出花来吗？证据不足就是不足，你也不知道对方手里有多少张牌，也只能干着急。”

“可金容仙还在那里。”

“她怎么可能让自己出事？你先好好休息我们从长计议。”

“不用了，我去楼下买点东西填肚子，慢走。”

丁辉人和安惠真面面相觑，不知道说些什么好，她们特意到文星伊这里来慰问，但是家里的主人是明目张胆的好走不送。

等她们走之后文星伊才慢吞吞的从地毯上爬起来，一脸憔悴的戴上口罩出门到便利店买食物。

突然她看见货架对面有一个人，戴着口罩和墨镜，但第一眼她就认出来是金容仙。

被文星伊看见之后金容仙推开门就走了出去，文星伊几乎是跑着追上去，但是金容仙特意拉开距离，只让文星伊不远不近地跟在后面。

直到文星伊跟金容仙到了酒店房间里。

“你去哪了？”文星伊扣住金容仙的肩膀，急促地问话。

“星啊。”

“嗯？”文星伊皱着眉头，快要哭出来的表情。

“你放弃复仇吧。”金容仙摘掉墨镜和口罩，一脸平静。

“你说什么？”

“我是朴振英的人，所以复仇和我你只能选择一样。”金容仙扶上文星伊的手臂，“放弃吧，好吗？”

文星伊突然觉得这个选择有点可笑：“那组织怎么办，你怎么办？”

“我们回不去了，你就跟着我，他会保护我们的，好吗？”

“你骗我的是不是！”文星伊双眼发红，死死拽住金容仙的肩膀。

“跟你在一起才是真的骗你，爱情对我来说是一种粉身碎骨的欲望，你要不起。”金容仙被抓疼了紧皱着眉头想要推开文星伊。

文星伊全身发抖低下头沉默，然后轻轻抬头看着金容仙，眼泪已经滑落到唇角。

“没关系，”文星伊抖着手把金容仙的手放到她的头顶，“从这里到趾骨，你要哪根只管拿去。你回来吧，好吗？”

金容仙放在文星伊头顶的手狠狠一抖。然后被不着痕迹地抽了回去：“你走吧。”

“如果你不愿意跟我走，你就走吧，我已经给你了警告，如果你还是不放弃，我们只能分开。”金容仙推开文星伊。

“金容仙！你是疯了吗？！”文星伊大吼，“突然这样一声不吭的走人，回来见我说这么没头没尾的话！”

“我说金家是害死你父母的帮凶，我也是凶手之一，你满意吗！”金容仙被文星伊吼完，突然情绪激动，“我是害死你父母的凶手，我们不可能回去的，你知道吗？”

文星伊突然吻住金容仙，用极其暴力的手法把人摔到床上，她全身上下都散发着alpha的费洛蒙，那些信息素代她传达着她愤怒的情绪。

因为金容仙的离开，文星伊提前进入了易感期，她现在情绪已经几乎失控，她不知道自己会做什么事出来，但是看见因为自己的信息素软化成一滩春水的金容仙，文星伊的理智又一点点的被拉回来。

一个月前她在她身上放了结，其实最难熬的应该是金容仙。

文星伊突然俯下身贴着金容仙的耳朵：“怀孕了吗？”

“……你说什么？”

“没怀我再努努力。”

文星伊直直顶开金容仙的双腿，她知道金容仙生理状况已经不是当初alpha那样了，虽然很对不起她，但文星伊还是满足于金容仙身为一个alpha因为她而发生的转变。

“我好想你，真的好想你……”文星伊亲吻金容仙的耳鬓，脸颊，嘴角，下巴，侧颈，锁骨。

这些地方都有过她的痕迹。

文星伊动作温柔了但是费洛蒙却没有，依旧肆虐在整个房间，金容仙因为也在易感期，身体根本承受不住这样的冲击，直接脱力了。

一个月没有触碰过的肌肤，一个月没有亲吻的人。

这一个月里文星伊心心念念就想要见到金容仙一面，她也不会想到金容仙说出这样狠心的话。

她想要惩罚她，惩罚她偷偷摸摸的离开，她想告诉金容仙是属于她一个人的。

干涩的穴口把文星伊拒之门外，但她知道怎么让金容仙自觉迎合。

文星伊轻声细语地哄骗，让身下的人越喊越大声，越做越主动。

逼她哭着亲口说出想要她，舍不得她离开的话。哪怕金容仙几乎要被操到昏厥，她也还是抱了她一整天。

文星伊太了解她，猛烈的动作带给她的不是痛苦而是快感，她抓着床单的手被抬到文星伊的肩上。

“今天你来找我，也没想马上就回去吧？嗯？扶着我，放松一点……”

“啊哈……唔……疼……别放进去……”金容仙以为文星伊又要撞开子宫口，带着哭腔开口拒绝。

“乖，没事，今天不会，你身体受不了。”

一整天里唯一的温柔就是文星伊从浴室里抱着已经晕倒的金容仙出来，在她额前落下一个吻。

文星伊搂着金容仙闭眼前感觉美好的就像一场梦，希望自己永远在梦里不要醒来。

――――未完待续――――


End file.
